


please don’t change (a single little thing for me)

by flustraaa



Series: the one where they realise something important [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Vulnerable Magnus Bane, they move in together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: “yeah, loving is easy, when everything’s perfect.”





	please don’t change (a single little thing for me)

**Author's Note:**

> i am not coherent enough to be writing or editing i am so sorry in advance.

“Let’s go home, _you’re_ freezing and I don’t want you to catch a cold,” Alec states, “Besides, _my_ jacket is not warm enough for how cold you are.” 

He exposes Magnus to the cold for a moment as he unzips the jacket they’re sharing (well, Alec’s jacket that they’re spooning under). Relief comes soon after, as Alec drapes the jumper completely around Magnus— zipping it up as if Magnus was a small child. 

Magnus halts in his spot, body still shuddering from the frigidity of the late autumn air, “_Home_?”

Alec quirks an eyebrow, nodding slowly— Magnus sees the exact moment that Alec comes upon the dawning recognition of what he’s said. The affect is immediate, Alec’s frame jolts minutely, as if waking from a daze; and he blurts a muffled, “Oh my God. Shit, Magnus I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have—“ 

Magnus licks his lips, shaking his head in negation, wrapping a hand around Alec’s before leading him towards his loft.

Alec drops the subject, though Magnus can feel the tight line that runs throughout his boyfriend— like a bowstring about to snap. 

And for a moment, he can’t help but hate himself for bringing this upon his Alexander— of whom only seems to have warm intentions. 

Alec has put a painful amount of distance between them, nursing his hot chocolate on the opposite end of the couch. Magnus heart breaks a little bit when Alec takes a hesitant first sip of his drink— as if questioning if he should be using Magnus’ mugs. 

He’d stood lost in the living room for the duration of time Magnus had made himself tea and Alec a hot chocolate. It’s belatedly that Magnus realises Alec must’ve misunderstood— must believe that he is thing that he doesn’t belong in the loft. 

“Darling?” Magnus questions softly, causing the pair of cerulean eyes to whip up to him, “You know _I love you_, right?” 

“Yeah,” Alec replies, but there’s enough of a pause that tells Magnus he’s beginning to question his confidence. His response is certain, however. “I love you too.” 

“Darling,” Magnus repeats, trying to get Alec to meet his eyes, “You’re not upset, right?”

Alec bites his bottom lip, pausing prior to responding, “Not with you. I’m frustrated with myself for assuming that this is my home— I just... I dunno I guess I just thought because I spend more time here than anywhere else.” 

He shrugs, looking lost as he sets his favourite mug on the counter, “If I made this uncomfortable I can always take my stuff from the drawer if you—“ 

“Alexander,” Magnus gapes, “Nothing has changed. I want you here, I want you with me, always.” 

He watches the stress begin to seep out of his boyfriends body, as Alec slumps into the couch, an involuntary sigh leaving his lips. 

“You thought I meant I didn’t want you here?” Magnus inquires, voice cracklings with the emotion that he so desperately tried to push down. 

And he can tell that Alec wants to soften the blow— quickly coming to the conclusion that they never lie to each other. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispers, “I didn’t mean to hurt you. Is there anything I can—“

“Alec,” Magnus sussurates, grasping what little of his beloved’s attention he didn’t already have, “Come here. _I want you here_. With me. Always.” 

Alec stares at the space between them before hesitantly inching closer on shaky limbs, sinking into Magnus grasp, head on his lover’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” Alec reiterates, “I love you— you can always tell me if you don’t want—“

“Alexander,” Magnus scolds him before he can finish the thought, “I thought we already lived together— I just didn’t know that you thought of this as home.” 

“Anywhere you are is home to me, Magnus. Surely, you know that,” Alec murmurs softly, pecking Magnus’ cheek, “I love you. _You’re my _world and more.” 

Magnus must be silent for a moment to long, because Alec brings him back down to earth. 

“I’m your _world_?” Magnus queries, hating the way vulnerability coats his words. 

“Of course,” Alec coos in return, wrapping his arms just a hair tighter around Magnus, “I dunno what I’d do without you.” 

“Wait,” Magnus gawks, trying to lighten the mood, “Do I have to give up part of the closet.” 

Alec snorts against his collar bone, “All my clothes are in the drawer— except for two of my suits. It’s okay, turtle-dove.” 

“That won’t do, we’re getting you more— wait, _turtle-dove_?” He watches, amused, as Alec’s face turns crimson. 

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> go back and read the italics in sequence


End file.
